


Who knows

by euchan



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Were-Creatures, Yamato POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: Yamato’s manager confront him about hadn’t inform the band that he has a boyfriend. Yamato didn´t know he has one





	Who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! this is a fanfic that I wrothe for the Taiyama Week 2018. Is just a sweet piece that I hope you enjoy.

Moving to Tokyo down town had been a change. He missed the quiet ocean of Odaiba and his friends. The old gang and Takeru couldn´t come at his concerts so often as before. That big city was like a blurry dream that come true on a inexpected way. The concerts were impresive, everybody was told him that the band was going slow, but even the smallest concert on down town was bigger than their best on Odaiba. Yes, he has to incluid more chesse songs and the the interviews feel fake, but there were two or three songs that still feel like him, and he was learning so much, he can play and sing like never before, maybe because now he has more inspiration.

Taichi was there, studing his complicated international relationship carrer, mr big important man. They rent a floor together, that they rarely used. Between the crazy school schedule of Taichi, the concerts and rehesarl of Yamato. How much they leave for friendship? Still Yamato make a good dinner twince a week, good breakfast every morning, Taichi cleans; and after the first week they hadn´t been arguing that much. Taichi even had taken his foreign classmates to Yamato’s concert, Yamato had bought Taichi’s better clothes for his field practices, they can walk around Tokyo together, the museums, the stadiums, the park; Taichi liked the romantic movies and Yamato accept always there where no scary one. His manager had been called out Yamato the first time Taichi gif him flowers after a concert. Yamato couldn´t care less. It wasn’t that big deal. Yes, Tai call him his pretty husband because he likes to make over complicated luch for him, but he knows his big apetite and the food on his fancy school wasn’t that good. So what if they hold hands on the street? they had been holding hands since they were ten years old, it was a symbol of his strong friendship, of how their souls could fuse together. At some how that explication didn’t calm down his manager.

That man would be really mad if he had know how Yamato did to keep sleep on the floor next to his friend. An old habit from the digital world. At the beginning they were no beds on the departament and they had no problem on sleeping over a pad on the floor, it was better than the matress of leaves of that cold nights on the digital world. Some how they never bought beds.

Yamato was happy of how good friendship they had. Finally it looks like everything was great between they both. Taichi enjoys his company and let Yamato give him a dramatic speach every time Taichi get crushed by the stress of school. The brave young man forget with unusual frecuency how good and esceptional he was, and Yamato don’t get tired to talk about it, maybe he had been written a song or two about that.

And Taichi smiles more and talks more to him, and hugs him with out a world crissis in the middle, a kiss or two on the cheek, an arm over his shoulder during the movie, a peak kiss before sleep. And before goes to school and after the concert.

“Oh right that’s enought, Yamato” the manager exclaimed with an angry expresion while he dragged the band and Taichi backstage. “What the hell, kid. If you had a boyfriend you must told the band”

Yamato get perplex with his “I don’t care expresion” over his face.

“Come on Sir” responded the guitar of the band “It is not like we didn’t know, they had been together by years”

They band agreed and cheer over Yamato. But he snaped.

“Oh my god! Its called friendship people, this, this right here is a deep connection between friends” Yamato said as pointing between him and Taichi “and nothing more, alright?”

Worst than the angry expression of the man and the rolled eyes of the band was the broken face of Taichi.

“What?”

“What what?” responded Yamato looking at him.

“Is this because the band?” Taichi asked after a long silence.

“What?”

“Oh god… you little…” But Taichi didn’t end the phrase, just walk away, slaming the door.

Two, three seconds. And the eyes over Yamato.

“This conversation isn’t over!” The manager scream while Yamato get out looking for Taichi.

The night was cold and the street was bright. And between all the people walking, Yamato saw the big hear of Taichi moving.

“Taichi!”

But the man hurry his steps and ran over the street.

It was a familiar feeling. Taichi running and he follow him, wishing to know better, hoping that he hadn´t do nothing so stupid. The chest hurt as it didn’t hurt in a long time. And he has believed that he has never had to feel like this again. As he wasn’t enought from him, as he can lose Taichi. He stopped, paralized by the fear. God know how much time pasted.

And then he felt it. The warm hand of Taichi over his own, scarying his fears.

Yamato glow over his friend eyes and hug him on the middle of the street. Crying over his shoulder, not knowing really why.

“There is no way that you will miss read this” Taichi said.

And before Yamato could ask what. Taichi had both hands over his face and his lips trapped with his own.

It was long and warm aand right. As right as the long night hugging on the floor, the flowers over the table, the breakfast together, that beautifull thing growing between they both. 

Boyfriend was a good word for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check the tumblr post!!   
> https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/post/174017888216/who-knows-taiyama-week-2018-confrontation?is_related_post=1


End file.
